mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Girls Z
Robot Girls Z (ロボットガールズＺ) is a relaunch of the Toei Robot Girls special that premiered on January 2014. Whereas previous material strictly used the Toei Animation robots reimagined as cute girls, Robot Girls Z features the three primary robots used by Dynamic Productions' Mazinger franchise. The slogan for the series is "The invincible force of my heart of justice is secondary or tertiary". The series received a sequel in the form of Robot Girls NEO featuring a new Robot Girls Team.Toei Unveils Robot Girls NEO Anime Shorts for Summer Plot Robot Girls Z focuses on three high school girls: Z-chan (based on Mazinger Z), Gre-chan (based on Great Mazinger), and Grenda-san (based on Grendizer). The group forms the Robot Girls Team Z unit in Nerima Ward Oizumi Academy's Photon Power District in Photon Power Town that promotes Photonic Energy as the future energy source and fight the evil Baron Ashura and her Mechanical Beast Girls who seek to use Photonic Energy for their nefarious purposes. Production The Robot Girls Z mini-series will feature nine 10-minute shorts with themes of slice-of-life gag humor and violence. Toei Channel ran the series after its pilot episode begins streaming on the official page, YouTube, and Niconico. To go along with the series, a web radio show that started on December 23, 2013 on the HiBiKi Radio Station that plays every other Monday. A monthly web manga at WEB Comic Gamma started on December 26, 2013 to go along with the series. A print version by Takeshobo Comics was released on May 22. The carddass game Crusade's Dynamic Crusade set featured cards based on some of the characters on February 14, 2014. A theatrical version will be released on May 31, 2014 showcasing all nine episodes as a singular movie along with some new material including a minibokko episode called Climax! Super Galactic Great War. An online game called Robot Girls Z ONLINE has been released on June 5, 2014 after its beta test started on April 30. The characters had also made a cameo appearance in the video game Ar nosurge Plus as costumes. A novel by the series screenwriter Kazuho Hyodo with illustrations by the series character designer Tetsuya Kawakami and the manga version artist Roshi Akaho telling the origin of Team Z called Robot Girls Z THE NOVEL was released on May 22, 2014. An Android/iOS app game called Robot Girls Z Furubokko Battle was developed for summer 2015. Characters from the series also appeared in a collaboration with the mobile game Shingun Destroy!. While no new productions have occurred in two years, Hyodo hinted on Twitter that many announcements for the franchise will be unveiled on a Nico Nico Live streaming event on July 24.Robot Girls Z Writer Teases Multiple Franchise Announcements A Robot Girls Z Blu-ray release for January 10, 2018 in Japan will contain episodes from both Robot Girls Z, it's minisodes, all episodes from Robot Girls+ and a short titled "Fukkatsu no Chika Teikoku!? vs. Nazo no Sandai Shuyaku Robo!" (The Resurrected Underground Empire!? vs. the Three Mysterious Major Lead-Role Robots!) featuring the Robot Girls of Team-M composed of Govari-san (Psycho Armor Govarian), Gro-chan (Groizer X), and X-san (Super Space Machine X Bomber).Robot Girls Z Blu-ray Adds Anime Short With 3 New Characters The staff started a crowdfunding campaign on the Campfire platform for a new anime short to be included in a blu-ray release of Robot Girls NEO along with a 'full release' of the "Fukkatsu no Chika Teikoku!? vs. Nazo no Sandai Shuyaku Robo!" short and a few events. Theme Songs The eponymous opening song, was sung by the voice actors of the five robot girls. The ending theme Team Z's Power is played by the voices of Team Z. Episodes and chapters Robot Girls Z's anime is presented in 10 minute shorts that were released on Toei Channel while being simulcast on Crunchyroll. Minibokko episodes were released in different formats including theater and pre-order. All episodes and Minibokko were released on DVD and Blu-Ray format. For a list, see this page: List of Robot Girls Z Episodes. The web manga, was released periodically on WEB Comic Gamma until stopping on May 15, 2014 for a total of eight chapters. For a list see this page: List of Robot Girls Z Chapters. Recently it has been revealed that a new series called Robot Girls Z+ is green-lit for a release in 2015.Toei's Robot Girls Z Gets New Anime in 2015 The series will be released monthly and will feature new characters introduced in Robot Girls Z ONLINE including New Team G and Bossborokko.New Robot Girls Z Anime Shorts' Characters, Story, Cast, Staff Unveiled External Sources *First reveal of Robot Girls Z *Official Website *Web Manga Portal *Crunchyroll Page See Also *Mazinger Otome - a comedy manga featuring the Mazinger robots as teenaged android girls. References Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Robot Girls Z